It All Started With A Wardrobe
by Lupe Rouge
Summary: Roxanne was a girl who lived in modern day England. When she was pushed into a closet at a school party she was pushed into another world by the top dog, Jillian. Now she must face a world with talking animals, kings, queens, and the majestic lion, Aslan
1. Prologue

**Author's note: These words are from a video I will give details about next chapter. TikiTyler9 audio manipulated her voice to sound british and young. Just think of it as Lucy's voice during Prince Caspian, because I will be using the words again. In this story or maybe the sequal, I don't know. Enjoy! :D No spaces in the link below.**

y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = V - M S 3 U g Y c E s

* * *

_"Our life has been one of fantasy. Over generations the details of our story have become muddled. But of all this time the three most important elements have been unchanging._

_There was a lion, there was a witch, and it all started… with a wardrobe."_


	2. Into The Wardrobe

_**Authors Note**: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, y' know, with the Twilight one hanging over my head, but once I saw a video on YouTube called It All Started with a Wardrobe- I couldn't just shake off the idea that was forming in my head as I watched it. The YouTuber who made the video, TikiTyler9, was nice enough to give me permission to use it. The video is the inspiration for this story. :) **I MADE TWO REFRENCES TO THE INSPIRING VIDEO. IF YOU CAN FIND THEM I WILL DETICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU**. There's a link to the video._

y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = V - M S 3 U g Y c E s

_**Shout Out To TikiTyler9**: Again, thank you! Also- I'm going to warn you now- if you do not enjoy ocs then I'm sorry. It was the only way I could assure myself that I wouldn't end up writting the whole storyline exactly like The Chronicles of Narnia. I'm going to make sure she's just like any other normal person, though. I didn't want to stray away from the original storyline because then it just wouldn't be The Chronicles of Narnia. The only way I could make this story interesting was add someone in that has their own storyline that wouldn't clash horribly with the Pevensie children's storyline, since your video was all about them and somewhat Caspian. So tell me what you think, okay? :)_

_**Disclaimer**: I DO NO OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA OR THE VIDEO (It All Started With a Wardrobe by TikiTyler9) THAT INSPIRED IT!_

_Italics::::Memories or dreams_

_"Quotation Marks"::::Speaking_

_'Mind' ::::Thoughts_

_`.::.` Event Break_

* * *

Kids sat in a circle with a hat filledwith scraps of paper in the middle. I stood in the back, not wanting to actually pick a scrap of paper.

Jillian, the host of this party, had this brilliant idea to play this silly little game called "Seven Minutes in Heaven". I never wanted to participate but my friend, Lee, insisted I go to this party and then ended up insisting I play this game. I hated Lee so much right now. He always did this to me. I could think of the other times he convinced me to do such stupid things. Some were way worst than this.

`.::.`

_"Let's play on this ice!" Lee said one day when we were eight. I had just met him not ten minutes before._

_"It doesn't look very safe." I told him._

_"You're such a sissy!" He told me._

_I wasn't a smart child, but even I knew this was a very stupid idea._

_"I'm a girl. I have a right to be a sissy." I retorted, crossing my arms for warmth._

_"Please! Please! Please! Please!" He said over again and again._

_"No!" I shouted. It was an iced over lake he was talking about. There was no way that could be safe. Even my mother told me never to go onto the ice._

_"Well, fine! Be that way. But I'm going out onto the lake." He said while running onto the lake._

_What a stupid, stupid move. I watched as he ran onto the lake. At the time I hadn't cared if he would have drowned. Lee was nothing but a boy I had just met. We hadn't even given our names to each other. We were just two bored kids who met each other while walking home from school._

_"See?" He now stood in the middle of the lake, hopping up and down to show me that it was safe to walk on. "You can walk on it! You're just being parano-" That's when he slipped back and hit his head on the ice. The ice cracked under his full weight and fully collapsed underneath him._

_I waited, thinking he was going to come up. After about thirty seconds, when he didn't rise from the water, I began to panic._

_"Kid?" I called. I received no answer. "Kid, are you okay?" I called to him. Again, I had received no answer. I remember thinking that if this kid drowned while I was just standing there like a big fluffy coated idiot, I would be blamed by his parents for his death. I had to get him from the water._

_I walked carefully onto the ice, completely ignoring the cracking sounds as I walked toward the hole. I continued to blow breath onto the mittens covering my hands. I looked over the edge. He was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know how to get the boy from the water, so I did the next best thing._

_"Help! Someone, please, help!" I called. I was getting sick of no one answering my calls._

_My common sense was running thin, so then I did what should have been in the 'Guinness Book of World Records' for 'The Most Stupidest Thing Done'. I took off my shoes and coat, my legs only covered by my stockings while the only thing that warmed my arms was a long sleeved shirt. I took a deep breath and hopped in._

_I could remember this part so well, the cold. It was freezing. I could actually now relate to what Jack said in the 'Titanic' movie. I had no time to think about it. I pried my eyes open and took a look around. I spotted the boy tangled in weeds at the bottom of the lake. I had to hurry because not only was my air supply running low, but his life line was short._

_I managed to untangle him from the weeds but I could no longer hold my breath._

_I remember thinking it was the end of me, but as I closed my eyes I heard a loud roar. I felt safe. After that, I couldn't remember a thing._

`.::.`

"Roxanne! You must choose a name from the hat!" Jillian said as she stuffed the cap she snatched from her boyfriend's head in my face.

She called me Roxanne instead of Peyton, as did everyone else. When I was born my dad wanted to name me Peyton, but my mum wanted Roxanne. They eventually gave me the first name Peyton and the middle name Roxanne. Every one of my older brothers (I had four) took to calling me Roxanne rather than Peyton, so that's what everyone knows me as.

Jillian didn't particularly like me. She was the top dog of the school. She hosted this party, which was supposed to be the biggest of the school year. I had no idea how I got an invitation.

"I'd rather not. Plus we're not even playing this an actual closet. We're playing this silly game in a wardrobe. In the attic, might I add." I told her. It was true. We were playing this in an old fashioned wardrobe that Jillian's father got at an antique sale. Jillian claimed this wardrobe was way better than any of her closets because they were all small.

Jillian huffed at me, "Fine. At least stand by the wardrobe and hold the hat so the people who _are _playing can choose and go in." I should have looked at her face when she said that.

I don't know why, for once, I thought she wouldn't do anything to me when she asked me a 'favor'.

I took the hat and started to walk to the wardrobe, taking my string bag with me. Some of the kids at this party had a reputation for stealing. When I stood in front of the open wardrobe I felt a harsh push onto my back and I fell inside, the had fell from my hands. As soon as I stood up Jillian shut the door on me.

I continuously beat on the door, yelling for someone to let me out. No one answered.

Suddenly, my backside felt a cold breeze; it felt as if it were winter. It made no sense because, for one, it was a wardrobe. Another thing was it was spring, not winter.

I quieted my yells so I could listen if anything was behind me. When I heard nothing, I turned.

There was no backside to the wardrobe. Instead, there was a forest. The trees cleared into a circle the size of my house, in the middle of the clearing stood a lamp. It looked like one of the street lamps that lit up my neighborhood once the sun was no longer high in the sky. The only difference was instead of a light bulb lighting the lamp, it was a fire.

I had this strange urge to touch it, but I did not want to move from where I was because it was so cold and it was snowing. _'I should probably get back.'_ I thought and turned back to the door Jillian had shoved me through. It wasn't there anymore. How was I going to get back now?

I hugged myself for warmth and pulled my pull over hoodie closer to my body. My feet began crunching through the snow as I walked to the lamp.

There was something about this lamp, it felt sort of familiar. I felt ridiculous thinking that I thought a _lamp_ was familiar. As I touched my hand to the pole of the lamp, I felt this sudden warmth, like putting my hands in a fire.

"Hullo?" Said a small voice. It startled me so much I gave a slight jump.

A small girl came from the opposite side of the small clearing. She had neat brown hair on her head and a chubby little face. The girl couldn't be any older than eleven. I grew curious to what she would reply if I asked her why she was dressed in clothes my grandmother would have worn as a child.

The girl smiled at me, "Excuse me. Do you know where I am?" She asked. So she didn't know where she was either.

"I'm sorry, but I would tell you if I knew." I replied.

She looked a little disappointed. "Oh, well…" Her face brightened, "I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She held out her hand to shake. I took my hand from the pole to shake it. "I'm Peyton Roxanne Newt, but please call me Roxanne."

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne!" She beamed. The smile on her face disappeared when a sound in the bushes was heard by both of us. Lucy let go of my hand to turn around swiftly. I had to squint my eyes to actually see what was hiding in the bushes.

Once it (or should I say he?) walked through the bushes we all screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Lucy and I hid behind the lamp. I had no idea what protection this light pole could give us but I was prepared to play Ring around the Rosie if that man did something out of line. Wait. Man? This was no man. His legs were very furry. He hid behind a tree.

Lucy was the one to grab the courage to walk to the furry man holding a yellow umbrella. He had dropped the package he was carrying when we all frightened each other so she picked it up for him. He hesitated to stop her. Lucy walked slowly to give him his package.

"Lucy! _What_ are you doing?" I hissed at her. She looked at me quickly before turning back and continuing what she was doing. The man began to come out.

"Were you hiding from us?" She asked as if it was a ridiculous notion. She handed the man the package.

The man moved cautiously around Lucy to get the other things he had dropped. "I- I- I- just- No, no. I just- I - I- I was just, um, didn't want to scare you."

Awkward thing, isn't he? He seemed that he couldn't hurt a fly, so I came from behind the lamp to stand behind Lucy. She giggled. "If you don't mind my asking… What are you?"

"Well, I'm a- I'm a faun." He scoffed, "And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf." He looked up at me, "You're too tall to be a dwarf, so you must be an elf."

"I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And I'm definitely _not_ an elf."I scoffed. I was sure I didn't have pointy ears and I surely did not bake delicious cookies in a tree, in an oven maybe, but definitely not a tree.

"We're girls!" Lucy said. She went to pick up another package the, um, faun had dropped. "And actually I'm tallest in my class." Lucy told him as she handed him a long round box wrapped in mustard yellow paper with a string tied around the middle. He took it from her small hands.

"You mean to say that you, both of you, are a daughter of Eve?" The faun asked.

Daughter of who? I knew for a fact that my parent's names were Joan and Kenneth Newt.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen…" Lucy said to him, giving a look of suspension.

The faun chuckled to himself slightly, "Yes, but you are, in fact, human?"

"What else could we be if we aren't a dwarf or an elf?" I asked, moving closer to Lucy and putting a hand on her shoulder. I was prepared to make a run for it if he tried to do anything to either of us. I was also curious to see what other creatures this, um, world could hold.

The faun gave a nearly silent laugh and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy immediately went into explanations. "Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-" The faun interrupted her. "Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?"

I wished he hadn't interrupted. I was curious as to how Lucy ended up here too. She mentioned something about a wardrobe. And did that furry faun just say 'in Narnia'? Is that what this place is called?

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! Well, dear girl, you're in it!" He smiled. "Everything from the lamp post all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean," The faun used his umbrella to point east. "Every stick and stone you see, every… icicle… is Narnia."

Lucy and I turned our heads to look to the direction he was pointing. It was a beautiful landscape covered in snow. Trees of many kinds covered my view of most buildings in the area, but in the distance there was a building that looked to be very big in size. That must be Castle Cair Paravel.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe…" Lucy said to herself in a daze.

"You said it…" I replied even though I knew it wasn't directed at me.

The faun smiled slightly, "Wardrobe? I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." The faun said.

Lucy smiled brightly at him, "Please to meet you, Mr. Tumnus! My name is Lucy Pevensie." She held her hand out to shake like she did with me.

Mr. Tumnus looked at her hand with confusion. What? They didn't know how to shake hands Narnia?

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, realization crossing her face. "You shake it."

I don't know why, but when she said that I had an urge to sing _**Metro Station**_'s _**Shake It**_. It was such an annoying song, but I had it burned into my brain.

"Um, _why_?" Asked Mr. Tumnus.

Why did we shake hands as a greeting? Wasn't a simple 'Hello' good enough?

"I don't know…" Lucy said. "People do it when they meet each other."

Mr. Tumnus looked at her as if she had grown another head. He then laughed and shook her hand all over the place. The faun looked up at me, "Oh! And who are you?"

"I'm Peyton Roxanne Newt. Please call me Roxanne. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and moved my hand to be shaken by Mr. Tumnus wildly. It tickled my hand and I began to giggle.

"Well then Lucy Pevensie and Roxanne Newt from the _shining_ city of Wardrobe, in the wondrous land of Spare Oom," Lucy and I went into a giggling fit as Tumnus opened his umbrella and put it over his head. "How would it be if you came and had tea with me?"

"Well, thank you very much, but I… I should probably be getting back…" She said.

"My mother told me to never leave with strangers." I said. I know I was fifteen years old, but there was still something about this faun that didn't set right with me.

"It's only just around the corner." He said quickly. "And there will be a fire with- with toast and tea and cakes and perhaps we'll even brake into the sardines." Toward the end I was way more suspicious than I was before. That was like saying 'Hey kid. I have an Xbox 360 in my van. Would you like to go play it?'

"Well, I don't know…" Lucy said cautiously and then looked back at me. I shook my head at her telling her to decline his offer. Never go with strangers.

"Aw, come on… It's not everyday I get to make a new friend." Tumnus said.

My pedophile radar is going off. No! No! No!

"Well, I suppose I could come for awhile… if you have sardines." Lucy bent down and grabbed the last package Mr. Tumnus dropped and went to stand next to him. "By the bucket load." Tumnus said.

"Lucy!" I hissed at her. Lucy turned to smile at me, "It will be quite alright." Together they walked away from me.

I couldn't leave her alone! My conscience wouldn't allow me to, so (to my dismay) I followed them and kept close. Tumnus lead us through the forest. Every once in a while Lucy would look back to see if I was following. Soon enough we reached a door that looked to me to be submerged in between rocks. "Come along." Tumnus said.

Tumnus let us inside first. It was a lovely little home inside. Lucy began to look at a picture after she set down the two packages she was carrying. This home seemed old fashioned to me in a sense.

"Excuse me, Lucy." I asked.

"Yes?" She said while keeping her eyes on the picture.

"What is today's date?" I asked. I wanted to know why she was dressed like she was.

"June 1941. Why?" She said, still keeping her eyes on the photo of Mr. Tumnus.

1941? I thought it was September 2010. "Well, I was curious as to why you were wearing those clothes." I explained. She looked up at me with curious eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why do they look so old?" I said.

"Old? I've only had this outfit for two months." She said. Lucy began to eye my clothes.

I had on a pair of blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a red camisole, a green string bag, and a black hoodie that had my school logo on the back- a gray mustang. My wavy dark brown hair was down for once. "And what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Something I picked out from home." I responded.

"And where exactly is home?" Lucy asked.

"September 2010 in Camden, England." I told her. Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Camden, England? Never heard of it. I'm from Finchley." She shook her head, "There's no way your from the future if that's what your trying to tell me."

"Well, I can prove it to you." I told her and I remembered the contents of my sting bag.

"Please do." Lucy said. I slipped off my string bag and pulled it open. I pulled out my green iPod by the head phones. Lucy looked at it as if she'd seen a telephone for the first time. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

"It's called an iPod." I said as I untangled the headphones then put one in each of her ears. "Hold these and listen to it." I said. Lucy put her hands flat on her ears. I turned down the volume to half so it wouldn't scare her half to death. I hit play and I could hear _**Into the Fire**_ by _**Thirteen Senses**_ a little through the earphones.

Lucy looked at me, amazed. I smiled at her. She pulled the earphones from her ears by the wires. "Brilliant!" She gasped, "I believe you now."

"Good." I smiled. Lucy handed me back my favorite device and looked back to the picture she was looking at earlier. She picked it up. "Now that is my father." Tumnus said.

"He has a nice face." Lucy told him. "He looks a lot like you."

Tumnus froze in what ever he was doing. "No," He said quietly. "No. I'm not like him at all, really."

"My father's fighting a war…" Lucy said sadly as she put back the picture. I put a hand on her shoulder and told her what I learned in history class. I assumed she was talking about World War II, "Don't worry, Lu. It will be done by '45. Well, the air raids, anyway..."

"That's four more years." She said, looking down.

"My father went away for war, too." Tumnus said. Lucy smiled a little. "But that was a long, long time ago." Tumnus said in a rush, "Before this dreadful winter." He began making tea.

"Winter's not all bad." Lucy disagreed, "There's ice skating, snow ball fights…oh! And there's Christmas!" She listed the reasons as she looked over the books on Mr. Tumnus' shelf.

I sat on Mr. Tumnus' couch, "I have to disagree with you, Lucy." I said as I remembered the time I fell through the iced over lake going over after Lee.

"Why?" She asked me. I shrugged, "No reason." It was getting late.

"Well, not here. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years," Said Tumnus as he set something on the table in front of me then took off the top.

"What?" Lucy said, surprised. "No presents for a hundred years?" She asked, sitting in a chair.

"No," The faun answered. "Always winter, never Christmas."

I didn't understand how they coped with it always being winter. A little winter was good enough for me.

"I couldn't have it be winter all the time." I said.

"You would have loved Narnia in the summer." Tumnus said as he handed Lucy and I a cup of tea. "We fauns would dance with the dryads all night. And, y' know, we never got tired."

I found this story very interesting. Tumnus continued, "Oh, and the music… Such music…" He said in some sort of daze. I reached for a piece of toast and began nibbling on it. "May you play some?" I asked. I wanted to hear what this faun was so dazed about. He smiled at me, "Of course."

Tumnus took up some weird looking wooden pipes. "Are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Tumnus asked us. "Sorry," Lucy said sheepishly, "I'm not." I just shook my head.

"Well, that's good." He put the pipes close to his lips, "Because this probably won't sound anything like one." Tumnus cleared his throat and began to play.

It was a haunting tune, but beautiful all the same. Lucy nudged me to look away from Tumnus and to the small fire that I didn't notice was going. Fauns made of fire were dancing around the miniature fire inside the fire place. Looking at them made my eyes droop. I tried my best to keep my eyes open, it wasn't going to work out. The tune was the last thing I could remember before I fell asleep.

`.::.`

_I was drowning one second, then felt safe the next. _

_I couldn't breath. It hurt to even try. My chest felt heavy with the weight of the pond. It was very, very cold. I was so scared that I wouldn't see my Mum, my Aunt, and even my pet dog, Malmo. I had no hope to get out from under this ice anytime soon. I wouldn't be able to go to school anymore and learn with my friends. But maybe I could see my father again._

_Then it happened, that roar. It was unusual because we had no large cats in Camden. _

_I could breathe. It was easier to try. My chest was free from the weight. I felt warm. I was able to open my eyes. I was still in the water, but I could breathe. It made no sense. I looked up and saw that the sun was shining brightly through the water instead of its beams hitting ice. I took a look around and saw the boy was no longer in my grip._

_This was a very small space, like a tube and I'm the test subject. It was enough for me to swim up. Once to the top I climbed out of the hole filled with breathable water. I found the boy climbing from another hole next to the one I emerged from. _

_Suprisingly, I wasn't cold at all. I was wet, yes, but I was warm. My neck length hair stuck to my face like a sticker would to your hand. The hair clip that held my wavy brown hair back had began to fall out of my head. My school uniform was soaked. The boy and I took a look around. There was a forest, a quiet forest. Even with the silence I felt safe._

_"Hey, where do you suppose we are?" He asked. _

_"I don't know, but who are you?" I said._

_"Lee Mortimer. Nice to meet you…?" He trailed off, signaling he didn't know my name._

_"Peyton Roxanne Newt. Call me Roxanne, please. I'm use to everyone calling me that." I said, "Nice to meet you, too."_

_Lee smiled. We looked around. We were surrounded by about seventy more holes like the ones we climbed from. Behind us there that forest. Lee turned to me and smiled. He had a nice smile, blonde hair, and hazel eyes. _

_"Want to look around, or jump into one of the holes we came from?" He asked._

_I shrugged. "This forest looks like it could go on forever. I guess we can go into one of the holes we came from." I said. I crossed my arms, "That was a stupid move you pulled. We could've been dead." I told him._

_Lee shrugged. "For all you know we could have drowned and we actually _are_ dead. This could be heaven," Lee gestured to the place we stood in. "It feels magical enough to be heaven, doesn't it? It's the only theory I have right now. It's either this or we're in some alternate universe." Lee said. _

_"Alternate universe?" I asked. There was no way that we could have entered another universe. I feared that we _did_ die and this was heaven, so I went with the alternate universe theory._

_Lee began to walk to one of the holes that we didn't emerge from. I knew it wasn't our holes, because our holes were already marked with rocks, both of them. "Yeah, an alternate universe. You know... A universe that is not our own. Come on, let's see what happens if we jump into this one." With that said, Lee hopped into the hole he was looking at._

_I had no where else to go, so I followed him down the water hole._

_`.::.`_

I woke up a little later and it was darker than before. Lucy was still asleep. I then remembered that Tumnus put us to sleep. I knew we shouldn't have come here. I looked around for Tumnus because I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I found him in a corner. "What did you do to us you foul, rotten animal?" I spat at him.

"N- Nothing a- at all," Tumnus shivered. My mind told me something otherwise.

"Tell me or I'll have no choice but to hurt you in ways that you never knew was possible." I hissed at Tumnus, grabbing him by the red scarf he was wearing and nearly choked him with it.

A look of guilt crossed his face, "Kidnapping you." He said.

"What?" I heard Lucy's voice behind me. It scared me half out of my wits, so I dropped Tumnus. "Lucy…" I whispered. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

Tumnus looked to us, "It was the White Witch. She said that if anyone sees a Daughter of Eve or a Son of Adam wondering the forest we must bring them to her immediately."

White who? I had no idea who this wretched faun was talking about. "What are you saying, faun?" I hissed.

"You were supposed to be my friend." Lucy said. It was as if she didn't want to believe it.

"I- I am… I- It's just…"Tumnus stuttered. I was just about to shove my foot down his st- st- stuttering mouth when a look of either determination or mischief crossed Tumnus' face. I couldn't tell which in this lighting. "Can you both make it back to where you came from?" He asked suddenly.

"I think so." Lucy said. She placed her hand in my left one, "Can you, Roxanne?" She asked me.

"I don't know. When I came here the door to the wardrobe I came in disappeared. It might have reappeared so I'll give it a try." I replied.

`.::.`

We were running through the forest, from what? I don't know. We made it back to the lamp post. "Can you make it back from here?" Tumnus asked. I looked at where the wardrobe door I came from and saw that it was no where in sight.

"No. My door isn't there." I responded. Lucy let go of my hand, "I think I can."

She turned to look at us and smiled slightly. "Thank you." Lucy hugged me quickly and ran off in the direction she came from.

I was alone with the faun who was supposed to kidnap Lucy and I. What a bummer. I looked at Tumnus, crossing my arms. "What now?" I asked.

"There's no way you can stay here with me. The White Witch should be here in a few days' time. I'll see if I can get a friend to take you in." Tumnus said.

"Until then… Where am I supposed to stay?" I asked. Tumnus began to walk away, "With me if you would like. If not, I can try as quickly as possible to get in touch with my friend. Either way, you're going to have to come with me."

I still didn't trust him, but I had no where else to go at the time so I followed. "I still don't like this idea." I muttered to myself.

* * *

_Author's Note: There's the first chapter. Did you find the refrences I was talking about in the beggining? If so, review and the next chapter will be deticated to the first person guesses right. _

**_IF YOU GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS I SHALL UPDATE._**


	3. Beaver Fever

_**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. At first it was school work, but then I got lazy, then I got with a guy, then we broke up, then I was sad, now I'm very happy! Happy New Year 2011!_

_**Disclaimer**: I DO NO OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA OR THE VIDEO (It All Started With a Wardrobe by TikiTyler9) THAT INSPIRED IT!_

_Italics::::Memories or dreams_

_"Quotation Marks" ::::Speaking_

_'Mind' ::::Thoughts_

_`.::.` Event Break_

**_This chapter is deticated to xXFlapjackXx! Bexxii guessed the refrences down to the tee! You caught the stuff that I didn't think anyone would catch, like the wardrobe, or the witch being Jillian. By the way, I'm sorry I had Shake It stuck in your head! =P_**

**_Another refrence was from the Magician's Nephew. Roxanne's dreams are flashbacks to when she and Lee experienced what Polly Plummer and Digory Kirk experienced in the Magician's Nephew. The dreams won't follow all of Magician's Nephew. It switches up right after this chapter. Roxanne and Lee experienced the things they did before Polly and Diggory awoke Jadis in Charn._****_  
_**

* * *

I always thought if I went to another world, I would actually like it and the person I was with. I also thought Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Bambi, Simba, Chip and Dale would be there. Not only is that Disney World, but that has_ nothing_ to do with what I was doing. I've never been there or anywhere other than Paris to visit a relative who had just moved there to get a new start. Anyway, back to the 'another world' subject.

Well, this was indeed another world, but I didn't exactly like the person I was following home. I guess I could say I liked it- the world, I mean. Not Tumnus.

I stumbled over overgrown roots of trees, not use to walking through the forest. I pulled the strap of my string bag up onto my shoulder more. "Mr. Tumnus? When do I leave?" I asked the faun, who was walking way ahead of me. I made sure to keep my distance from him. After Lucy left, Mr. Tumnus had been a little glum. I didn't know if it was because I called him a foul animal or something else.

He began to slow down so I could catch up to him. I didn't notice that he did. "As soon as I contact the Beavers, so it should be a day wait," He replied as he let me into the little rock covered cottage. "I'll go in the morning."

It was a little late, but I didn't really want to be in the home of my supposed kidnapper's, who epically failed at doing his job. I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible, even if that meant leaving with another stranger. Stupid, I know. But my body was tired and I couldn't think right. I suppose he wouldn't do anything to me while I slept.

`.::.`

"_Will you please slow down?" I asked Lee._

"_This place looks deserted." He said, completely ignoring my request. Although I was slightly irritated, I couldn't help but realize that he was right._

_The hole we jumped into had led us to a town that looked as if It was abandoned a long while back and almost in ruins. The town looked like if we had been in our world, it would have come from the Renaissance Era. The place had no sign of life at all, not even plant, basically a wasteland on the brink of collapsing. _

_It was cold. I was so unhappy that I had shed down to only my stockings and uniform. There was no coat on my arms or no shoes on my feet. _

_I looked up to the sky. The sun in this world was red and large. My teacher in school told me that when a star is in that condition, it was going to go out: a red giant. This world must have been very old for their star to go out. There was a smaller star to the side._

_Lee took me by the sleeve and led me into a building._

"_Where are we going?" I demanded. _

"_I feel as if we should go this way." He said._

"_Well, I feel as if we shouldn't wonder into unknown places. Who knows if this place can collapse?" I tried to tug away, but Lee twisted his grip and walked faster._

_Lee eventually led us to a room with multiple thrones. There were lifelike statues in some, while others were vacant. The occupants of the thrones were beautiful, and gigantic. In the middle of the room was a bell._

"_Maybe I should ring it." Lee said, moving toward the bell. I grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. "Maybe you shouldn't." I commented._

"_Why shouldn't I?" He asked._

"_It doesn't feel right, okay? This place already gives me a bad feeling." I explained. It was true. I felt that the statues were watching us, waiting for us to do a certain thing. Something told me that thing was ringing the bell._

"_Alright," He sighed. "Let's go to another world."_

_With that, he dragged us away from that uneasy place. _

`.::.`

Tumnus left earlier at dusk. It was now dawn. I decided to look at the books on his shelf. He had excellent taste in literature. The titles on the books made them look even more interesting to me.

Dawn of the Day by Elrond Tinian, Complications of the Heart by Gresham Forzani, Waking Up In Heaven nor Hell by Shea Janie.

Dawn of the Day was about complications of two families. Complications of the Heart were about a queen who fell in love with her prisoner. She'd rather listen to her brain than her heart. Waking up in Neither Heaven nor Hell was about a man who was murdered along with his family while they were asleep. He didn't know he was dead until he realized that his world was empty other than a few other spirits. The world was too quiet to be Hell, but too unfortunate to be Heaven. It was a small book, but I would read it.

There was nothing else left but a book that read Remember the Prophecies on the cover. I picked up the leather bound, heavy book. I set it onto the small table next to the shelf.

The pages began to flip by themselves, as if the book itself was looking for a certain page. I began to look around. There was no window or door open, or any draft in the room.

Finally, the gigantic book's pages stopped on a certain page. One entry on the left page was titled 'The Magician'. The entry on the right was titled 'The Kings and Queens of The Golden Age'. I read the one on the left first.

_**The Magician**_

A daughter of Eve will come from a world more advanced than our own

She shall sit upon one throne

This daughter of Eve will play a crucial part in this war

When she arrives, she will arrive alone

Finding no way to return home

Until The Great Lion makes his final roar

The rest of the prophecy was smeared, so I couldn't read the rest. It made me a little wary that the prophecy was even longer than that. There was a drawing of a girl in the corner next to the title.

The next page had no illustration, but it was shorter.

_**The Kings and Queens of the Golden Age**_

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne

The evil term will be over and done

The last on sounded more epic than the first… and shorter from what I can make of the smearing on the other prophecy.

There was a knock on Mr. Tumnus' door. It wasn't my house, so I found it rude to open up his door as if it was.

"Mr. Tumnus? Roxanne? Is anyone home?" Came a small voice. It sounded like Lucy. I decided to take a chance and open the door.

There was Lucy, in the snow with nothing but a nightgown on and a candle. "Lucy! Hurry inside before you catch a cold!" I said. She took the invitation to rush in, tracking snow. She set the candle she carried onto the table that held a picture of Mr. Tumnus's father.

"I wanted to come as soon as possible," Lucy smiled. "How 'ave you been?"

Lucy looked to me with those eyes that I knew I couldn't lie to. She was too innocently nice to be lied to. "Lucy, I could be better. I don't know if there is actually a reason to feel this way, but I feel really uncomfortable around Mr. Tumnus." I said softly, not wanting her to actually hear my statement. I moved to the kitchen to find something for the both of us to snack on.

A look of confusion passed over Lucy's face, "Why? Where is he?" Lucy inquired. I took out some sort of sweets in a jar out of the pantry.

I shrugged, "I don't know, and to be honest, I don't care." It was the truth. I could care less where he was. I mean, he did attempt to kidnap us. The small girl's jaw dropped slightly.

"How can you say such a thing? No matter what he could have done, it's what he chose to do," Lucy expressed. "He chose to go against _her _rules and allow me to return home to my brothers and sister." I sat on the couch next to Lucy.

I could hear authority in her voice, even if only a little. She sounded like she was born to rule over me. It sounded strange that I would say a nine year old was born to rule over me. I chose to drop the subject.

"How did you make it back?" I questioned, taking the top off of the jar I held in my hands.

Lucy began to smile again, which I was happy to see. She didn't seem right to me if she wasn't smiling. But when her smile faded a bit, I wondered why.

"When I got back, it seemed as if no time had passed at all. When I came here I was playing Hide and Seek with my brothers and sister and I could still hear my oldest brother, Peter, counting. After I ran through the wardrobe, I showed all of them- Peter, Susan, and even Edmund. " Lucy sounded cheerless, but not too cheerless to the point where I felt sad for her. "Susan told me there was nothing back there but coats in the back. They all thought I was off my rocker. Peter said it was only a game I was playing.

"I tried to explain, and even told them about how you came from the future and your iPod. Still, they didn't believe me. Edmund even mocked me saying that Mr. Kirk had a football field that could time travel in the cupboard. That caused some unwanted drama. I don't really blame him though. We've all been through a lot- moving out to the countryside, and all, to get away from the war. We left our mother back in Finchley. Edmund was really attached to our father as well, more than the rest of us. I think dad going off to war caused him to act the way he does." By the end of her tale, Lucy was fiddling with her thumbs. She sounded as if she needed to cry, but didn't want the tears to fall. I didn't say anything, I just listened.

I couldn't actually blame her siblings though. It would sound absurd if you hadn't experience Narnia for yourself. Heck, if Lee did that to me, I would tell him he needed to go to a mental hospital.

Just then, Mr. Tumnus walked through the front door. Lucy immediately tackled him in a hug. "Lucy?" The Pevensie child went into the same explanation that she told me.

After Lucy left again, I help Tumnus clean up the things we ate. It was way too silent for my liking. "Lucy seems very fond of you." I commented. The faun smiled slightly.

"Not me as much as you." He responded. I used a cloth to wipe off the small coffee table. "Well, I doubt that. I didn't even get a hug. Whenever you walk into the door, her face lights up like a lamp." I laughed softly.

I was actually glad that we weren't having an awkward conversation for once. I try to avoid them as much as I could, but with Tumnus- it's about as impossible as a pregnant man. "I'm sorry." I told him as I sat on the couch.

"What can you possibly be sorry about?" Asked Mr. Tumnus, stopping whatever he was doing.

"I'm sorry, you know, for being so cruel to you." I answered.

Mr. Tumnus shook his head, "No, no, no. You have no reason to apologize. I would be in a foul mood too if I wasn't able to go home. But trust me; staying in Narnia will be all the wild once everything is over." He told me. I nodded.

"Still," I said, thinking of what Lucy told me earlier. "I shouldn't have judged based on what you could have done, but on what you did."

"And what exactly did I do?" The faun inquired, sitting beside me.

"You gave me a place to stay. Not only that, but even when I was rotten to you, you went to find me someplace else to stay just so I'm comfortable in Narnia." I explained, picking the dirt from beneath my nails.

Tumnus laughed a bit, "I tried to kidnap you. You were only trying to protect yourself and Lucy. I understand that much."

My conscience was going on and on in my head. I felt guilty of what this White Witch could do to Tumnus. He went against her rules to help Lucy and attempted to get me away. I wonder what she would do to Mr. Tumnus.

Just as I was thinking that thought, a pack of wolves came crashing through the front door. "Royal Police!" One of them called. Oh, well, I guess I just found out.

Mr. Tumnus yanked me behind him as he stood up. The wolves slowly began to surround us. "Run east, go to the Beavers." Mr. Tumnus whispered so low that only I could hear. Did he know how many beavers there could be in Narnia? "You will know who they are once you reach- ARG!" A wolf pounced onto the fauns legs and began chewing on him. "Mr. Tumnus!"

They began to surround me. Crap. "Don't listen to him. You wouldn't get far anyway." A wolf told me, looking as if he was ready to pounce on me if I moved an inch. "Come with us willingly, and you would have less of a chance in becoming a chew toy."

You know what this chew toy said to that? Bye- bye! I dashed for the door, picking up my sting bag on the way out.

I ran and ran until I couldn't hear the wolves barking, way after my lungs began to burn. Once I felt it was safe to stop, I took in my surroundings. All I saw was trees. Well, how long could I be lost? Two, three hours at the most? Who am I kidding; I get lost on my way to the bathroom at home.

I would yell out, 'Help! I'm lost!', but I don't think that would help my 'on the run' situation. Bollocks!

Maybe someone will find me? Knowing my luck, that won't happen. You know why? Because that's the story of my life, that's why.

It was cold, freezing. I hate cold weather. I have ever since that little incident with Lee a few years ago. Before that, I thought winter was wonderful. Oh, well. I just kept walking.

_Ah- Choo! _I sneezed. By now my nose turned a wonderful color of red, and I was shaking like a pair of maracas. I was beginning to feel lightheaded.

I happened to stumble across a frozen over lake with a dam in the middle. It looked like it was a warm place. Maybe that was because there was smoke rising from the chimney. Wait, since when does a dam have smoke unless it's on fire? I didn't see fire anywhere outside.

I saw a figure move in the small round window in front, then the door open. Out came a small beaver, "Are you alright, dear? Do you need any help?" She called to me. I could tell it was a woman by its voice. Thank the heavens! These must be the beavers Mr. Tumnus mentioned. Please let me be right!

"Yes, please!" I called back, rubbing my arms to keep warm.

Another beaver walked out of the dam. "Oi! Well, you're gunna 'ave to cross over here then!" Called the other beaver. By its voice, I could tell this one was male.

I looked at the frozen over lake beneath me. Last time I walked over one, I nearly drowned. "Come on, dear!" The she-beaver encouraged. Well, if two beavers could stand on it, I'm sure I can. I took my time walking over to the beavers.

The female beaver gasped. "You look horrid! What happened?" She began brushing off my jeans, which was as high as she could reach.

"Mr. Tumnus sent me. He told me to find you." I explained. The male beaver motion me to lower myself to their height. I did as told. He pushed back my hair on my ears.

"Well, you certainly aren't an elf. You're the Daughter of Eve Tumnus told me about, ain't ya?" He said.

"Yes. About Tumnus. He- _Ah-Choo_!" I sneezed. Mrs. Beaver felt my forehead.

"Oh Aslan! You've caught a cold! Come inside." She took hold of my jeans and led me inside.

* * *

**_NeverTooLate03_**: It's okay that you never got the refrences. I guess it was a little hard.

_**xXFlapjackXx**_: You got it right on the nose! :)


End file.
